


Second Chance

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: I can't even get over how adorable he is, Nick you were such an ass at first, Other, too precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiMA thought his brother was lost to him forever, up until he waltzed right up to him in Acadia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this on my Deviantart as well, so if you have seen this before this is why :3  
> Here is a link --> http://transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Side note - Faraday is totally gay for DiMA I swear...

DiMA watched Nick leave a soft sigh, mind filled with dozens of questions and thoughts as he watched the door to Acadia close. If he was honest, hearing the disgust, suspicion and slight fear in the man he considered a brother was off putting, by none the less he was glad to see Nick once again. The synth never thought he would see Nick again, not after the last time they had met the crazed synth had attacked him in a whirlwind of fear and confusion and DiMA was forced to leave him unconscious in the dust of the Commonwealth. He was wracked with guilt for a long time, but he wasn’t going to risk bringing along Nick to some far island with a man he felt nothing but fear and hatred for. It was common in someone in a state of confusion, and the Institute had done much to damage Nick’s mind in their constant experiments, or to be more accurate tortures. It saddened him when he thought of the days where Nick was hysterical, clinging to DiMA when he was dragged into their shared room twitching in agony at whatever mind games they had forced upon the younger synth during a session. DiMA could remember the last time he allowed the Institute to harm Nick, the anger flaring as the unconscious synth was dragged into the cell by two scientist’s not paying attention behind them as both their necks were broken in mere seconds. He wasn’t proud of it, but DiMA was desperate and took his brother to freedom to the world above, even if they parted soon after and their lives branched in opposite paths.

 

 _”Are you alright DiMA?”_ Faraday asked, he and Chase silent as they observed the leader of Acadia give a wane smile.

 

 _”Worry not my dearest Faraday…”_ The older synth caressed Faraday’s cheek with a soft smile, though he knew it wouldn’t stop his longtime ally and friend from seeing the heavy sense of loss and sadness.

 

_”I always worry DiMA…I’ve never seen you so sad before.”_

 

_”I admit…I knew that Nick would most likely not recognize me, and I am a bit sad about this. But there is still hope that I can help him regain his memories…if he trusts me enough to do so.”_

 

 _”Maybe, we’ll just have to see.”_ Chase spoke up, DiMA nodding along as he sat in his chair. _”No use moping around right now, let’s make a judgement once he has a chance to see some of your old memories.”_

 

So the trio watched as the Sole Survivor trekked into the Children Of Atom’s base and got by the prewar security easily, Nick hovering beside the woman as she stood in a trance with a look of concern on his face. DiMA smiled to himself as he noticed the same look on Nick’s face that he saw every single day on Faraday’s when he came to check up on DiMA whenever he had a spare moment.

 

It was love.

 

DiMA found his attention taken away by something else moments later, so he did not see the group returning hours later until he heard an awkward cough behind him. Getting to his feet DiMA noticed the room was empty save for himself and Nick, the detective looking a bit awkward as he glanced at DiMA. In his hands were a holotape, not doubt holding a memory of the two together, if Nick’s demeanor had anything to say.

 

 _”Look…I just want to start off by sayin’…I’m sorry. I had no right to treat you the way I did, and after listening to this I…I want to apologize about the way I acted. I may not remember anything, but that doesn’t give me the right to treat you like garbage._ ” Nick rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with the older synth as he waited for any sort of reply. DiMA smiled softly as he placed an exposed hand on the detective’s shoulder, the younger glancing up with a slightly curious expression.

 

 _”Life is too short to live in regret. I know your loss of memory wasn’t your fault, and I don’t blame you for any of it. I just want to know that I am here for you, like I always have been.”_ Nick handed over the holotape and DiMA smiled in thanks as he opened a compartment in his forearm, the memory racing back into his mind in moments.

 

_”Even after all of that?”_

 

 _”Please believe me when I say that I never wanted to leave you there…but I didn’t want to further aggravate you and thought it best to leave.”_ DiMA explained, his face apologetic as Nick nodded slowly, glancing up at the older synth with a much friendlier look on his face.

 

 _”I know, I’m as stubborn as they come.”_ The two shared a chuckle, the reunited brothers soon telling each other of experiences and people they had met over the years. DiMA knew it wasn’t perfect, he did wish Nick had his memories back, but he was willing to take what he could and for now everything was perfect.

 

He had Nick back, and that was all he had wanted for a long time.


End file.
